Zero: Banglo 방로
by imlyo
Summary: Quand un riche énervé par sa famille décide de louer un prostitué et de l'amener au mariage de sa mère.
1. First date Part 1

Mon portable vibra sur la table, me sortant du sommeil. Je le pris décrocha sans ouvrir les yeux et colla l'appareil à mon oreille.

"Oui ?

-Salut mon chou, tu as la voix bien rauque dis-donc !

-Mmh

-Tu as un rendez-vous à 18h, soit prêt, je t'envoie l'adresse par message. Bye.

-Bye"

Il raccrocha et je pris le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, me faisant éblouir par le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel dont les rayons passant à travers la grande baie vitrée du loft. Je levais le regard, le posant sur la grande horloge de la cuisine que je pouvais voir derrière la porte ouverte de la chambre. 15h38 Je me levai enfin, enfilant un peignoir en soie et m'avançant vers le frigo, me servant un verre de jus d'orange puis allai vers la salle d'eau dans laquelle je me fis couler un bain, y mettant au passage quelques gouttes d'huiles essentielles. Je partis récupérer mon téléphone sur la borne de chargement, entrai dans mon bain et mis de la musique douce, actionnant le jacuzzi quelques temps pour faire mousser le gel douche que j'avais mis dans l'eau, puis y restai une petite heure, me détendant un maximum avant de sortir et de finir de me préparer, enfilant un jean en daim bleu marine, presque noir, s'arrêtant au dessus des chevilles et une chemise en satin bordeaux puis préparais une paire de Dr. Martens basse en daim à plateforme, tout aussi bordeaux que ma chemise. Je me brossai les dents, arrangeai mes cheveux puis me nettoyai le visage, commençant ma routine habituelle et mis une touche de rouge à lèvre et de fard à paupière rouge orangé sur mes lèvres et mes yeux. Je récupérai mes indispensables que je fourrais dans ma pochette et récupérai la veste indigo qui allait avec le pantalon que je portai et un manteau en cachemire de la même couleur m'arrivant au dessus des genoux et partai enfin de chez moi, verrouillant la porte de l'appartement et pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au garage. Je rencontrai un de mes voisin dans l'ascenseur qui me reluqua, bavant presque sur ma personne. Je sortis mon téléphone pour regarder l'adresse que m'avait envoyé mon boss et tentai de lancer l'itinéraire bien que le réseaux était réduit dans la cage d'ascenseur. Le voisin s'inclina en sortant au rez-de-chaussée et je descendis encore et marchais jusqu'à ma voiture dans laquelle je jetai ma pochette et mon manteau sur le siège passager. Mon téléphone sonna tandis que je sortais du parking. Je décrochais et laissai la voix du boss emplir l'habitacle.

"J'espère pour toi que tu es levé et entrain de partir !

-Je suis dans la voiture ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bien sur que je m'inquiète, tu m'as laissé un client sur les bras hier parce que tu ne le trouvais pas attirant ! Je suis sensé faire quoi avec ce genre de cas ?

-Si tu t'étais occupé personnellement de mon cas et que tu n'avais pas laissé le stagiaire accepter n'importe qui ça aurait sans doutes été plus simple ! Tu sais très bien que je suis difficile en matière de client et que tu ne peux me mettre n'importe qui.

-Bien, j'espère que tu ne me le laissera pas sur les bras quand même.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vu ce à quoi il ressemble et c'est sans doutes l'un des plus attirants que j'ai vu pour l'instant je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Je te laisse, je viens d'arriver.

-Dacc, on se voit demain il me semble n'est-ce pas ?

-Yep."

Je raccrochai et sortis de la voiture que je venais de garer sur le parking du centre commercial que l'on m'avait indiqué puis je rejoignis l'entrée, attendant que mon client arrive, son visage sur la photo que l'on m'avait montré, ancré dans ma mémoire, observant les gens qui passaient.

"Zelo ?"

Je me retournai en entendant mon surnom et vis l'homme que je devais rencontrer, habillé d'un costume bleu un peu plus clair et flashy que le mien.

"-Bang Yongguk je suppose."

Je lui souris et admirai son corps.

"Exact, je vous ai amené ici puisque je pensais avoir à vous relooker mais je vois que je n'ai pas besoin."

Il souria lui aussi et me proposa de le suivre. On se posa dans un café assez luxueux et un serveur vint nous voir et pris nos commande puis revint deux minutes plus tard, ne nous ayant pas laisser le temps de commencer une discussion entre les deux.

"Je ne t'ai pas loué pour une simple partie de baise. Ma mère m'a invité pour son mariage bien que nous sommes en froid pour faire bonne figure, je veux me venger.

-Je vois, cela n'est pas habituel. Cependant, ça à l'air amusant."

Je pris une gorgé de mon cappuccino et répondis à son sourire. C'est bien dommage, avec un corps pareil, cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé de me le faire direct, tant pis, attendons un peu, je finirai par me le taper quand même... Il finit sa tasse et nous proposa d'y aller puisque d'après lui j'étais parfaitement habillé pour assister à un mariage.

"Tu as une voiture ? Je n'ai personnellement pas pris la mienne."

Je hochais la tête en souriant toujours plus, heureux de pouvoir prendre mon petit bijoux. Nous nous dirigions vers ma voiture et le vis sourire quand il me vit m'approcher de l'Aston Martin.

"Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un dans ton genre pouvais avoir autant d'argent !

-Je suis une prostitué de luxe, que veux-tu..."

Je lui fis un sourire moqueur et m'installai devant le volant posant mes affaires sur les sièges arrières, attendant qu'il s'installe à mes côtés et me donne l'adresse.

"Je suis persuadé que tu n'a pas eu cette beauté grâce à l'argent que fournit ton corps.

-Tu pense bien."

Il compris que je ne me dévoilerai pas et arrêta des me questionner.

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment puis me regarda fixement.

"Pose tes questions, tu m'énerves à me regarder.

Il me regarda en souriant puis ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire, cherchant la bonne formulation.

"Tu viens réellement d'une famille riche ?

-Oui."

Il sembla y réfléchir un instant puis continua sur sa lancée.

"Pourquoi continues-tu de travailler ?"

Je réfléchi un instant, cherchant une réponse qui me satisferai, je n'y avais jamais réellement pensé.

"Parce que je n'aime pas dépendre des autres, mes parents m'ont reniés quand ils ont appris que j'étais gay, au début c'était une sorte de rébellion mais je m'y suis fait en montant dans la hiérarchie, aujourd'hui je peux me permettre de refuser un client donc je cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça."

Il acquiesça et regarda la route. Celle-ci entrait de plus en plus dans la campagne, me faisant de plus en plus me demander pourquoi avaient-ils décidés de se marier à cet endroit.

"Au fait, je m'appelle Bang Yongguk, 25 ans, 1m82, né à Incheon le 31 mars 1990 et PDG d'un grand groupe d'hôtel.

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, juste comme ça.

-Choi Junhong, 19 ans, 1m87, né à Mokpo le 15 octobre 1996, prostitué."

Il sourit m'indiqua un petit chemin sur le côté à travers les arbres. Derrière ceux-ci se trouvait un immense château dont je n'aurais jamais imaginé l'existence. Je me garai sur aux côtés d'autres voitures et sorti, Yongguk pris mon bras puis m'entraîna à l'intérieur. La soirée avait déjà commencé d'après le brouhaha qui émanait de la pièce centrale. Le plus âgé avança vers une dame d'un cinquantaine d'années et lui tapota l'épaule, souriant d'un sourire que je savais faux.

"Yongguk, tu es venu ! Oh, tu as amené un ami ?

-C'est mon plan cul. Tu m'as demandé d'amener quelqu'un, après tout, il est plutôt sexy n'est-ce pas, il n'entachera pas l'image de la famille."

Il fit un sourire joueur tandis que ladite mère écarquilla les yeux, choqué que son fils ait pu avoir l'idée de lui faire ça. Elle s'en retourna sans m'adresser le moindre regard puis Yongguk me pris par la taille et me colla à lui puis nous balada parmi les invités sous le regard noir de sa mère. Une fills arriva vers nous en courant et sauta dans les bras de mon vis-à-vis.

"Yongguuk ! Maman m'a expliqué. Tu es tellement intelligent d'avoir fait ça, je suis fière de toi frangin !"

Il souri de toutes ses dents en serrant à son tour ladite soeur.

"Au fait, on va manger, on a ajouté une place pour ton copain sur la table principale."

"J'ai entendu qu'il est très bon au lit."

Natasha, la sœur de Bang me regarda un petit sourire au visage tandis que continuait de manger mon dessert.

"Je confirme cette rumeur, c'est le meilleur que j'ai pu avoir jusque là dans mon lit."

J'éclatai de rire silencieusement tandis que Yongguk posa sa main sur ma cuisse à la vue de tous et remonta sa main vers mon entre-jambe en me souriant gentiment. Je rentrai dans son jeu et posait ma main sur la sienne qu'il avait stoppé pour la remonter directement sur l'objet en question. Je le regardai dans les yeux puis enlevai ma main pour recommencer à manger, regardant tour à tour les individus autours de la table qui s'étaient figés. Natasha souriait d'un air satisfait, Yongnam regardait fixement son frère qui mouvait sa main sur mes parties tout en souriant faussement à sa mère, celle-ci ainsi que son nouveau mari étaient choqués et l'homme tentait de faire comprendre à Yongguk qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter. Les autres regardaient simplement leurs assiettes.


	2. First date Part 2

Je me resservi du vin et en bu une gorgé. Mon "plan cul" de ce soir dansait avec sa soeur, ils avaient l'air d'avoir besoin de discuter, je les laissait donc entre eux et observait le monde autour de moi.

Il se rapprocha de moi et mis ses main sur mon ventre dans un back hug et déposa un léger baiser sur ma nuque.

"Tu ne t'ennuis pas ?"

Je fis un sourire sincère puis nous dirigea tous deux vers la piste de danse sur laquelle nous entamâmes un slow, mes bras sur ses épaules et les siens sur mes hanches.

"On va se coucher ?"

Il n'attendit pas ma réponse et m'entraina de suite vers les escalier qui menaient à notre chambre. Je l'embrassai et le collai contre le mur tandis que j'ouvrai la porte de la chambre et entrai. Je vis du coin de l'oeil les parents de Yongguk nous regarder au bout du couloir et souris, refermant la porte derrière moi et poussant le plus âgé contre celle-ci.

"J'ai besoin de me laver."

Il fit la moue puis se déshabilla, laissant ses vêtement traîner sur le sol. Une fois qu'il fût nu, il se colla à moi et entrepris de me retirer mes habits.

"Ton corps est vraiment bandant, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais autant à me retenir de te sauter dessus pendant la soirée."

Je souriais en le voyant, un air triste et concentré au visage. Ma chemise tomba au sol et il s'attaqua à mon pantalon.

"Si tu savais à quel point j'ai aussi dû me retenir."

Je lui fis un sourire carnassier tandis qu'il enlevait mon boxer et me regardait avec envie. Je le poussais jusqu'à la salle de bain et le fis entrer dans la douche, actionnant l'eau chaude et la faisant glisser sur son corps puis pris un gel douche posé sur le rebord et le passait sur son corps, détaillant ses abdos et me collant à lui pour passer mes mains sur son dos. Il entrepris de me savonner à mon tour puis nous rinça et enroula une serviette autours de son corps.

"Tu me laisses faire mes petites affaires ?"

Il acquiesça, enfila un peignoir et sortit de la pièce. Je finis de me nettoyer et ressortis en éteignant la grande lumière, laissant seulement les lampes des tables de chevet. Il se plaça devant moi, debout, son peignoir de satin glissant lentement sur son corps nu, la faible lumière accentuant la sensualité qu'il dégageait. J'étais à demi allongé sur le grand lit de la chambre, profitant du spectacle qui s'offrait devant moi. Il stoppa la descente du tissu au niveau de sa taille, le nœud de la ceinture semblant à chaque instant se défaire. Il s'arrêta là, ne bougeant plus, je restais un moment, attendant qu'il continue, ce qu'il ne fis pas. Au bout d'un temps qui me paru une éternité, je me levais, avançai vers lui puis tirai sur le ruban pour dévoiler son corps, lâchant un soupire à la vue de celui-ci. Je passais mes mains sur ses épaules, les faisant glisser jusqu'au bas de son dos pour enlever le tissu tout en embrassant son cou. Son peignoir tomba au sol et je le tirais vers moi pour l'allonger sur le lit, me positionnant au dessus et baisant son torse, descendant lentement sur ses abdos, traçant les contours du bout des doigts et insérant ma langue dans son nombril. Ses muscles se contractèrent sous mon toucher, des soupirs passant la barrière de ses lèvres, je passais la langue sur le bas de son ventre, mon souffle percutant son membre à demi dressé.

"Aah"

Sa respiration se bloqua un moment, je posais mes mains sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger et frôlai sa verge du bout de la langue, embrassant le bout puis le léchait plus franchement.

"M-Met... la..."

Je voulais continuer à jouer avec lui et me relevai pour m'installer bien au dessus de lui, ma langue courant sur son oreille.

"Je n'ai pas compris, peux-tu répéter ?

-P-Prend la... en... en bouche... je t'en pris."

Je souriais puis accédai à sa demande en passant mes lèvres autours de son gland.

"Mmh"

Ses lèvres restèrent fermées, il se retenait. Je passai ma langue sur son frein et enfonçais un peu plus mes lèvres sur son membre, commençant de doux vas et viens.

"Nnnh"

Je sortis son membre de ma bouche, me mis à califourchon sur se cuisses et pris son membre à pleine main.

"Ne te retiens pas bébé"

Son corps se décontracta à l'entente du surnom, me faisant sourire. Je me penchai sur lui, embrassant son bas-ventre du bout des lèvres puis repris sa verge en bouche, augmentant la cadence des vas-et-viens.

"AAH... AAH..."

Je me stoppai, reprenant mon souffle puis enfonçais son membre jusqu'à la garde. Son dos se cambra, son souffle se coupa et je sentis son membre se contracter, signe qu'il jouissait. Je reçu quelques jet de sperme au fond de la gorge que j'avalais sans même en sentir le goût puis léchai son gland pour essuyer la dernière goutte.

Je me relevai, à genoux devant lui, faisant glisser mon peignoir de mes épaules et le jetai hors du lit. Il se releva, encore fatigué de son orgasme récent et me poussa vers l'arrière, je tombai sur le dos, les genoux repliés et les jambes écartés. Il se plaça entre celles-ci après avoir récupéré le tube de lubrifiant dans le tiroir et en fis tomber sur mon intimité. Il me présenta tout de même trois doigts devant la bouche qu'il me demanda de lécher en chuchotant à mon oreille puis mordit légèrement celle-ci. Une fois qu'il jugea que ces doigts étaient assez humides, il les retira et en enfonça un dans mon antre, très vite suivit d'un deuxième suite au manque de réaction de ma part.

"aah..."

Il commença des mouvements de ciseaux, m'écartant les chairs, il entra le troisième doigt.

"AAH, plu... plus profond !"

Je me cambrais mais il retira ses doigts de suite, me faisant me renfrogner puis il plaça son membre de nouveau gonflé directement à la place, l'enfonçant d'une lenteur insupportable.

"P-Plus vite..."

Je passais mes mains dans son dos et les descendant pour le tirer vers moi et d'un même mouvement, faire entrer plus rapidement son membre en moi.

"Aanh"

Il commença de doux vas-et-viens. Il se releva et observa mon corps qui se balançait au rythme de ses coup de reins. Il passa ses bras sous mon dos, me portant pour me placer sur lui puis posa son dos sur la tête de lit, posant ses mains sous mes fesses et embrassant mon torse alors que je le chevauchai, je haletai et manquai de sortir des gémissements à tout instant sous le plaisir. Lassé de cette position, je m'écartai de lui et me retrouvai dos à lui et presque à quatre pattes, assis sur son membre, le dos cambré, il me souleva en me tenant les hanches et fis des coups de bassin, se relevant d'un mouvement et me pris plus sauvagement. Je criai de plaisir et mes chairs se contractèrent.

"AAH"

Je souris à l'entente de ce son plus qu'agréable de sa part et mes bras me lâchèrent, ma tête heurtant le matelas et mon cul offert au plus âgé. Celui-ci se pencha sur moi me mordant la nuque et pinçant un des bouts de chairs sur mon torse. Je cambrais le dos.

"AAANGH"

Mon gémissement fut beaucoup plus féminin et élevé que les précédents, semblant redonner des forces à mon amant qui redoubla ses coups de bassin.

"J-Je veux te voir..."

Il me retourna vers lui et me positionna allongé les jambes sur ses épaules. Il m'embrassa et sortit son membre pour se renfoncer plus profondément.

"AAH, L-LA !"

Je ne tins plus et me déversai entre nos corps, contractant mes chairs et le faisant jouir pour la deuxième fois. Il s'allongea sur moi totalement épuisé sans toutefois l'écraser puis déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

"Ça te dis un bain ?"

J'acquiesçai puis il se leva et partit allumer l'eau pour remplir la baignoire puis revint me voir et me porta un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre sous mes épaules pour m'amener dans la salle de bain dans laquelle il m'assit sur le lavabo et nettoya nos torse. Il vérifia la température de l'eau puis coupa le jet d'eau et me porta une nouvelle fois comme un koala. Il s'assit dans l'eau moussante, mes jambes toujours autours de se hanches.

"Prèt pour un deuxième round ?"

Je sentis son membre durcir sous mes fesses, me faisant sourire.

"Quand tu veux."

Il me rapprocha de lui pour m'embrasser, faisant glisser son membre sur la raie entre mes fesses et taper mon gland sur son aine. Je bougeai mon bassin une nouvelle fois, nous procurant les mêmes sensations que précédemment.

"aah..."

Je me délectais de son gémissement et refis ce même geste quelquefois faisant grandir mon plaisir un peu plus chaque fois. Il sembla voir que je n'en pouvais plus puisqu'il posa fermement ses mains sur mes hanches mes lèvres laissant passer un gémissement que je n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Il dirigea son gland vers mon entrée et y entra lentement de façon à ne pas me faire mal, mes chairs s'étant ressérées après la première partie.

"Aaah"

Il souleva lui-même mes hanches pour les laisser redescendre sur son membre, étant moi-même incapable de faire un mouvement dû au plaisir que je ressentais. Aaah... Si j'avais su que le faire dans le bain était aussi bon... Il me fis m'appuyer sur le rebord de la baignoir et se posa derrière moi, collant son torse à mon dos et me pénétra tout aussi doucement que la première fois. Il entama de long mais puissants vas et viens, me faisant me cambrer de plaisir à chaque coup.

"AAAH"

Ma respiration se coupa lorsqu'il toucha ma prostate, une vague de plaisir me submergea, me laissant au bord de l'orgasme tandis qu'il continuait ses long coup de reins et baisait ma nuque, ses doigts caressant mon torse.

"aah... aah..."

Je sentis sa verge se contracter légèrement tandis que sa main se rapprochait de la mienne. A peine eut-il frôlé mon membre que je vint, resserrant mes chairs autours de son membre, le faisant se lâcher en moi.

"AAh"

Il embrassa ma nuque une dernière fois puis se recula et me porta pour m'asseoir contre la paroi, vidant l'eau et passant le jet d'eau chaude sur mon corps. Il ne pris pas la peine de me savonner et se rinça lui même avant de me porter en koala pour faire se vider le sperme de mon anus et l'essuyer avec l'eau.

Il passa une serviette autours de nos deux corps toujours emmêlés et marcha vers le lit où il me déposa délicatement puis me sécha. Une fois fait, il passa la couette au-dessus de nous et me laissa me lover contre son corps.


End file.
